


短巴士俱乐部

by highwaytoOreo



Category: Laurentban Merwanrim 老航班 没弯 没弯班 Laurent Merwan
Genre: M/M, Multi, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: 性爱俱乐部诱奸轻微强迫Laurent/Merwan





	短巴士俱乐部

空气中弥漫着香甜的气味，挽着他胳膊也毫不安分的妹妹拦住了一侧端着托盘的男侍，身着丁字裤的年轻男侍热情的呈上托盘，香槟糖果巧克力安全套构成的多巴胺陷阱。梅尔万浑身不自在的看自家妹妹在一个几乎没穿衣服的男人手中挑挑拣拣得不亦乐乎。妹妹左手拿了杯香槟右手还想拿几颗糖果，热情的男侍见梅尔万僵硬的伫在旁边便拿了香槟塞在了他手中，还甚是轻浮的拿起几个草莓味的安全套往他的西装口袋里塞，梅尔万心里一惊脸上还得保持体面的礼貌微笑，随后他一把拉走自家妹子转了个身就换上了一脸要掐死她的表情凶恶的瞪她，

“这就是你说的想长长世面？”

“哥，你放松放松嘛，都多久没见你交女朋友啦，男朋友也没啊。”妹子笑嘻嘻的用手肘轻轻撞击梅尔万的胸膛。

梅尔万的眉头都快拧成一团了。“放什么松你知道这什么地方吗整天瞎胡闹，这明显是个性爱俱乐部你没发现吗？”  
“我知道啊所以才来开开眼界嘛。”妹子毫不在意的耸耸肩，“还不是因为你怎么说都不放心非偏得跟来，你简直比老爹还啰嗦哦。

梅尔万甚是头疼的揉揉眉心，他不是老古板只是不放心刚成年的妹子来这种地方，虽然从进了这间屋子后擦身而过的每个人都看着彬彬有礼，但是forgodsake这是性爱俱乐部啊，来这里的人可不是为了进行什么大方得体的心灵交流。他试图在关照关照自家妹子注意安全，妹子却突然和他挤眉弄眼起来，“哥，你看，那个屁股翘的一流的帅哥在看我们哎，哎哎哎，他走过来了啊!”

梅尔万顺着妹子的视线马上就看到了那个尤物，是的，一个男性尤物。那个男人穿着十八世纪的法国宫廷服饰，和端托盘只穿丁字裤的男侍不同，那个男人从头到脚都包裹的严严实实的，仿古的领花把颈间皮肤挡的严严实实的，衬衣外有着红色暗纹的马甲紧紧的扣着，想是有着层层叠叠衣物也无法遮挡的腹肌，黑色绒面燕尾服似的长外套，梅尔万不禁好奇自家妹子是怎么一眼瞧出对方有个一流翘屁的，他还穿着黑丝蹬着有跟的黑皮鞋，梅尔万却不得不在内心赞叹这一切毫无违和感，那只从点缀着蕾丝花边袖口伸出的手执起了妹子的手礼貌的落下一吻，接着那个男人转向他给了他一个不逾越的贴面礼。

“晚好，美人。”那个男人却是朝着梅尔万说的，“萨列里，安东尼奥萨列里。”

“莫扎特的萨列里吗？”妹子眨巴着眼睛问道。

梅尔万忍住想敲她脑袋的欲望，自家妹子到底平时都在倒腾些什么鬼东西，连莫扎特的萨列里都说出来了，那拿破仑的于连估计也不远了

. 那个自称萨列里的男人低声的笑了起来，“您真是位有趣的小姐。”他的目光在两人中飘过，“冒昧打扰了，请问两位是在寻找交换的伴侣吗？”

梅尔万一听就有些慌了，这么单刀直入的问人是不是要换着做爱还真是第一次遇到，对方还误以为他和妹子是一对，对方假设他们是一对还来问他们要不要换着做爱，梅尔万装作淡定的摆摆手，“抱歉，我只是陪妹妹过来的。”

“妹妹？”男人脸上露出了一丝惊讶，“您们是德国人吗？“

妹子噗的一声笑了出来“我哥不放心我一个人来玩，我们不搞骨科。”

梅尔万有些跟不上节奏，只好默默的喝了一口杯中的香槟。

男人听后笑的风情万种，“那我是否有这个荣幸带两位好好的参观这里？”

“那最好了，萨列里你对这里很熟吗？我第一次来哦特别好奇，接下来就拜托你啦。”梅尔万还没来得及拒绝，妹子就欢快的接了话，他无言的又喝了一口香槟闭上了嘴。

那个萨列里岂止对这里熟，简直是了如指掌，萨列里走在前边，传来的声音格外的低沉性感，引领着兄妹两人走过一间又一间的房间。“这间是放映室，您看，他们笑的多开心。”萨列里的声音出现在梅尔万的耳边，放映室的大屏幕正在播放一个拍摄乳沟的视频，下一秒镜头后退，人们才发现那是小婴儿的胳肢窝。放映室的男人女人们都笑了起来，梅尔万也把紧绷的情绪放松了，妹子挽着他的胳臂发出了呵呵的笑声。

在走到下一个房间前，一直走在前边的萨列里突然停了下来，“下一个房间是娱乐室，两位…”梅尔万立刻反应过来什么是娱乐室，他不是个爱judge的人，只是和自家妹子一起见识娱乐室似乎会有那么点尴尬、妹子却毫无意识到，松开梅尔万的胳臂和萨列里并行，萨列里没有听到梅尔万的反对意见便推开了房间的大门，这扇门明显有着很好的隔音效果，一推开门男人女人欢愉的声音便飘了出来，梅尔万还是被眼前的场景震惊到了，房间极大，但是哪里都有人，男人和女人，男人和男人，女人和女人，年轻人和头发花白的老人，肥胖者和瘦竹竿，各种各样的人穿或者不穿着衣服都三三两两在一起，做爱。每个人脸上都挂着欢愉和释放，角落里有穿着制服的角色扮演爱好者，打扮成警察的性感女郎手中牵着带宠物项圈四肢着地全身赤裸的男人，S异装癖女皇着小皮鞭抽打着脚下求饶的M，和大厅里遇到的同样丁字裤男侍端着托盘穿梭在人群里散发糖果酒精和安全套，抬起头能看到一对漂亮的蕾丝边骑在巨大的充气情趣飞船上互相磨蹭，靠近大门的那对女上男下的伴侣伸出了手像是邀请他们加入，梅尔万一时不知道怎么去形容所看到的，他那即将要去意大利上艺术学院的妹子发出了赞叹的的声音，“这里简直像是伊甸园，如果现在我有画笔，一定要把我所见到的都留在纸上。”

萨列里闻言对着房间里某个地方招了招手，那个正在和穿着黑白钢琴色连衣裙美人激吻的女郎不舍的站了起来朝他们走来，“康斯坦斯，你那套的画笔是否能借这位灵感如泉涌的小姐使用？” 

康斯坦斯优雅的提起裙摆朝他们打了招呼，“那便是画笔的荣幸了，它们都被扔在后边仓库积灰了呢，这位小姐用的顺手的话带走都可以呢。”康斯坦斯d友好让兄妹两人都充满了好感，所以当康斯坦斯提出带妹子去取画材的时候，梅尔万没有反对。

女士们走后，萨列里关上了娱乐室的门，没有了房间内的灯火通明和靡靡之音，走廊里的灯光显得有些暧昧不清，萨列里清了清嗓子示意他们继续前行，梅尔万跟在他的身后，才发现萨列里扎着的马尾，暗蓝色富有光泽的绸带松松的系成蝴蝶结，发梢随着萨列里走路的节奏轻轻的晃动着，挠的人心痒，梅尔万觉得有些口渴便把杯中的香槟一饮而尽，酒液顺着喉咙滑下，梅尔万不甚优雅的发出了吞咽声，萨列里顿住了脚步半侧身回头看着他，在不明亮的灯光下梅尔万看到萨列里不笑的时候也像是勾起的嘴角以及外眼角下方那像是着了眼影般的一小块阴影，脸便有些烧了起来，这里的香槟肯定掺了催情药，梅尔万心想，不然如何解释着突如其来的悸动。

“Come with me.”萨列里伸出手挽住梅尔万带着他向下一个未知的房间走去，梅尔万闻到萨列里靠近后传来的阵阵香味，大脑疯狂叫嚣着跟着这个陌生的男人走，逐渐削弱的判断力蜷在角落慢慢融入黑暗。 

这一个房间里布置着许多轻纱笼罩的圆形大床，人影在红色的纱幔后模糊的舞动，空气中有着类似印度沉香的气味，如果妹子在的话估计又得发表一通关于卡玛苏特拉的艺术见解。他们都是成年人，当萨列里挽着他走向一张空着的床的时候，梅尔万没有拒绝，接下来他也不会拒绝了，萨列里撩开纱幔坐在床上抬起脖颈仰视着他，他直勾勾的盯着梅尔万的眼睛慢动作般解开假领结，像最性感的舞娘一样扭动着肩膀缓缓的褪下黑色外套，梅尔万仿佛是被海妖塞壬歌声所蛊惑的水手，他顺从自己的欲望弯下腰咬住了萨列里丰厚的唇，萨列里故意发出低沉的呻吟声，引诱着猎物自投罗网，梅尔万正沉迷着追逐隐匿在双唇中鲜红的舌尖冷不防被萨列里推了开，就见他双腿分开跪在庄上，双手爬上梅尔万的腰间隔着衬衫摩挲着，用高挺的鼻梁一点点蹭过西装裤下早已隆起的部位，漂亮的脸在梅尔万胯间轻蹭，梅尔万忍不住想到曾经养过的斑点大猫撒娇的模样，心念一动他的手摸上了男人的发间，萨列里有着浓密的头发和漂亮的发旋梅尔万在心里赞叹，皮带扣被解开的金属声把他拉回了现实，被萨列里释放出来的阴茎向上挺立着，蹭着棉质的衬衫下摆让梅尔万急促的喘息了一声，他闭上眼睛感受下体被湿润温暖的口腔包围，埋在胯间的头颅不紧不慢的吸着自己，萨列里眼神清醒的看他写满情欲的脸，嘴部来回吸吮的更卖力起来，舌尖抚过柱身每一条青筋，梅尔万被这个口交弄的有些失控，他开始摆动自己尽可能的捅的更深，萨列里会意的尽可能放松喉部让梅尔万的阴茎操进自己柔嫩的喉咙，预感到嘴里的性器突突跳动耳边的呻吟不在刻意压抑，萨列里拨开梅尔万按在自己后脑勺的手张嘴吐出被自己舔湿的阴茎，抬头看到他已经迷离的绿眼睛里有些困惑，“还不到时候。”他解释道。  
萨列里拉过梅尔万让他失去平衡扑倒在自己身上，梅尔万在萨列里上方支起了身，在看到他的动作后血液全往身下硬的到发疼的部位涌去，萨列里张着嘴轻轻喘息时不时用洁白的牙齿咬住饱满的下唇，单手挑开衬衫和马甲露出形状完美的胸肌，哪怕是禁欲的修道士也得在他面前背叛天父，萨列里怕是不够撩人般自行玩弄起了胸部，梅尔万看着他搓揉着自己挺立的乳尖发出愉悦的呻吟，于是他选择用嘴取代萨列里的手，梅尔万温柔的舔弄着那褐色的肉粒，把它们吸的啧啧作响，萨列里难耐的挺起胸往他的嘴里送，抬起右腿勾着身上人的腰身摩擦。梅尔万舔着他的肉粒，双手急切的往下探入，萨列里却抓住了他的手使他无法继续，梅尔万有些昏头昏脑的望着身下人布满情潮的脸却发现他的眼神格外的清明，哪里有些不对梅尔万想着，然后萨列里就勾着他的腰翻了个身把他压在了身下，梅尔万还没从调换位置的眩晕中恢复，就感到双腿间卡入了膝盖强行使他合不了腿，萨列里把他半褪的裤子从修长的腿上剥了个干净，双手强硬的打开梅尔万的双腿往臀缝中摸去，“Non…”梅尔万开始抗拒，从未和男性做过爱更从未当过承受方的他慌张的手脚都不知道往哪儿放，他想抱紧身上的男人，可是身上的男人却打算侵入他最私密的部位，梅尔万不知所措的挣动着不明白自己哪个行为让对方认为他想被操，萨列里极大的力气这时候才显现出来，他按住梅尔万挣动不已的身体舔着他的耳垂低低的说到，“别怕，我会让你舒服的哭出来。”像是有魔力般或许梅尔万挣扎累了，又或许他实在对身上这个男人讨厌不起来，梅尔万不怎么抗拒了任由萨列里舔湿自己的手指劈开他最隐秘部位肌肉的环绕，用指腹在从未被人开拓的柔软内壁上探索，梅尔万感受着从未有过的体验，只求他对自己能有些仁慈，萨列里很强硬但也很温柔，他耐心的为梅尔万做着扩张，两根手指都吞吐的特别困难的后穴明显是从未经历过这类情事的，萨列里亲吻着梅尔万因为异物入侵不适感而攒起的眉头，在他慢慢放松后拉着他的手邀请他的手指一起扩张着他自己，感受着萨列里和他自己的手指在后穴中来回抽动，萨列里还在他的耳边说着下流的情话，“Bella你的手指干的自己舒服吗?”其实手指是没带来多少实质性的快感的，但是梅尔万特别受不了萨列里那种轻佻的口气，他张开嘴想反驳这个骗子混蛋，溢出口的确是不成调的呻吟。萨列里的瞳孔猛然收缩了一下，抽出两人的手指，抵上自己早已滴出前液的性器，因为萨列里极具耐心的扩张，当龟头破开内壁时梅尔万只是有点酸胀感，当随着萨列里慢慢的推进，梅尔万开始想要逃离，这也太粗太长了，捅入像是没有尽头一样，他不断的试图后缩，微弱的抵抗在萨列里的钳制下收益甚微，萨列里也忍的难受，梅尔万每次在身下的扭动都在挑战自己即将绷断的神经，直到萨列里看到他绿色的眼睛因为疼痛终于盛不住的泪水滑落眼角，萨列里听到理智断线的声音，他按住梅尔万把自己整根埋了进去，梅尔万被顶的呼吸一窒，眼泪大颗大颗的涌出，不知道是委屈还是疼痛，萨列里莫名觉得心脏像被人揉捏了一般难受，他松开按着他的手低下头亲吻那不断滴落泪水的眼角，梅尔万觉得自己再不得体也就这样了索性带着哭因指控萨列里是个骗子混蛋，萨列里摸着他哭湿的脸颊认真的告诉他现在这个欺负他的骗子混蛋真正的名字叫洛朗班，梅尔万不愿意听，红着鼻子说，“一夜情而已我不在意你的名字，出了这扇门谁还认得谁，我为什么要记得你。”  
洛朗班虽然知道他说的是事实，也确实是自己看上了他故意诓骗他到床上，但是他就是忍不住生气，他的动作也不自禁的变得粗暴起来，他压住梅尔万整根拔出再整根插入，每一次都让他的嘴吐不出更伤人的话语，梅尔万又开始哭，不出声音的哭，偶尔憋狠了抽噎一下，洛朗班也不知道该拿他怎么办，却是再也不忍心不管不顾的欺负他了，洛朗班伸手握住梅尔万因为疼痛而软下来的性器温柔的撸动着，同时下身的抽插也变得缓慢而缠绵起来，洛朗班九浅一深的缓解着柔嫩的内壁，直达他感觉到手中的性器开始硬挺渗出前液，梅尔万修长的腿也无意识的在自己腰间磨蹭，他凑过去贴住梅尔万的嘴角，看他漂亮的眼睛半正睁半闭的瞄着自己，知道他是有些生气又有些不好意思，洛朗班厚着脸皮舔去他脸上因为自己而留下的泪痕，下身温柔而有目的性的顶弄着那个突起，每当他顶着那个位置，梅尔万就会发出小猫叫般的轻声呻吟，洛朗班就逮住那个点用自己粗大的阴茎在体内划着圈挤蹭，直逼的梅尔万揪着身下的床单呜咽不止，因为快感过于激烈的泪水在眼里来回晃悠，使梅尔万看着更加激发人的施虐欲。  
圆形大床的纱幔突然被人撩开，一个黑发男子搂着着他金发的伴侣礼貌询问他们可不可以加入，洛朗班感觉到怀中人不可控制的抖动了一下，于是他婉言谢绝了，两个男子又看了一眼双腿大开被操的神志不清却又浑身充满性魅力的梅尔万惋惜的替他们拉好纱幔就近爬上了另一张大床。  
照往常来说洛朗班是肯定不会拒绝这样的邀请，这本就是他开设的性爱俱乐部，在这里只要是成年且自愿，任何性取向和癖好都是被允许的，人们在这里释放他们最原始的欲望，寻找人与人之间的连接，但是这次他望向身下满脸红晕的男孩他生出了一种不愿意分享的念头，只能在他的身下只能被他操到眼泪直流，这样的想法一旦钻入脑子就很难被摒弃，他有些残忍的握住梅尔万即将高潮的阴茎，发了狠似的一下一下钉进他的体内，看他在高潮的边缘颠簸起伏，“求求你...”梅尔万终于忍不住求饶，声音沙哑的自己都意外，“baby你想从我这得到什么?”洛朗班贴着他的耳边故意问他，梅尔万摇晃着头想维持一点清醒，快感过于激烈，洛朗班又在他耳边恶魔低语，“说出来，说出来你想要什么我就给你。”梅尔万眼见对方毫不松口只能极小声的用气音讨饶到，“…想要你”，“想要我什么？”洛朗班恶意的又深深的顶了他一下，梅尔万羞耻的眼角都发红了更小声的说到，“想要你操射我…”。“想要谁操射你？”洛朗班不依不饶的追问就是不肯松手，梅尔万见对方这么厚脸皮再加上快感使他屈服，“洛朗班，求你操我，用你的大阴茎操射我！”他自暴自弃的大声喊道。距离他们最近的那张床上的人也听到了梅尔万的叫床，黑发的男人把金发的男孩子压在身下动作的更激烈起来，木制底盘的床发出咯吱咯吱的晃动声。洛朗班嘴角露出得逞的笑容，他松开了堵住梅尔万马眼的手，看着梅尔万迫不及待的撸动着自己的阴茎，忘情的跟着自己顶弄他的节奏把自己送上了高潮，洛朗班在梅尔万哭喊着射出精液的同时深深的顶弄了下，快速抽出自己喷射在他的大腿根，却还是有些精液因为不及时而射在了梅尔万的体内。洛朗班很想再来一次，他在看到梅尔万疲惫的样子突然就心底一片柔软，他自己没有穿上衣服而是替梅尔万套了外套半抱着着人往自己住的屋子走去，梅尔万高潮后昏昏欲睡的样子让洛朗班忍俊不禁，他拍了拍梅尔万的脸颊说到，“先不许睡，清理一下再睡不然可要生病的哦。”语气中带上里不自知的宠溺，突然又想下起什么似的，他晃了晃怀里的人，“你还没有告诉我你的名字呢，不许睡。”  
“梅尔万，梅尔万 里姆…”说完梅尔万一头扎进了洛朗班的怀抱，灵魂跌入了梦境。


End file.
